


Peleas

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Peleas, Slash, dios por qué es tan sexy que peleen, español, estrategias, seducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es algo sólo suyo, y que no va a acabar bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peleas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Drarrython 2011-2012; responde al siguiente prompt: “Una de las formas de seducción del mal más efectivas es la incitación a la lucha.”  
> -Franz Kafka

Pelean muchas veces. A veces a mano limpia, sólo hombre contra hombre, sin magia de por medio. Es una forma de drenar la energía y el odio que los llena. Ninguno sabría decir específicamente cuando comenzó. Harry supone que un día se hartó de las burlas de Malfoy, y lo atacó. Draco sabe a ciencia cierta que las burlas tenían un cometido y que se está cumpliendo poco a poco, pero no recuerda el momento que lo precipitó todo. Bueno, no importa. 

\- Levántate, idiota.

A veces se golpean duramente, hasta el extremo que la sangre fluye y es malsano y es doloroso, pero conocen sus límites. Han aprendido, son varias noches pasadas en esta actividad. Ron sospecha, pero sospecha otra cosa, porque Harry regresa con moretones en el cuello y agitado y Ron sonríe socarronamente y trata de sonsacarle el nombre de _"esa chica que te deja todo alborotado, compañero"_. En ciertas ocasiones, Harry se sonroja, porque no hay nada sexual en lo que hace con Malfoy y que Ron lo insinúe (aunque no sepa) es embarazoso. Porque no hay nada sexual en pelear, ¿verdad? En los gruñidos, los gemidos de dolor, el sudor que cubre su cuerpo después de la lucha, ni las respiraciones agitadas que resuenan en el silencio de la habitación.

Nada sexual en la manera en que el cabello rubio de Malfoy se empapa de sudor y se pega a su frente, enmarcando sus ojos, llenos de furia, casi negros de... odio. 

\- Cállate, Potter.

Se levanta y es rápido, y eso era de esperarse- ambos son buscadores y ágiles. Cuando el siguiente golpe llega (directo al estómago, con fuerza) Harry retrocede dos pasos y lo esquiva con facilidad. 

Se podría decir que Draco lucha con él porque no tiene otra manera de rebelarse. Pero eso no es cierto. Dicen que la seducción pierde sentido cuando hay sentimientos de por medio. Draco comenzó las burlas con una idea en la mente, ahora, meses después, la idea se desdibuja cada vez más. Después de las peleas, Draco se encarga de curar las heridas. Es bueno con los hechizos de sanación, y es mejor no ir a Pomfrey para no responder preguntas incómodas. Lo único que nunca borra son los moretones. Son golpes que duelen por días, pero nunca los borra. Dice que no sabe, Harry cree que es para que les quede patente que siguen peleando. En realidad, no anda muy descaminado. Cada vez que Harry se golpea o roza un moretón, le duele, y lo recuerda y piensa en él.

Es una técnica lista, la verdad.

Draco pierde el equilibrio, Harry aprovecha el momento y empuja, cayendo sobre él. Su respiración es dispareja, y Draco mira al techo, lamiéndose los labios, que ya han dejado de sangrar. Harry tiene un moretón del tamaño de una bludger en las costillas, pero da un poco igual. Están volando en adrenalina, y por ahora el dolor no significa nada. Mañana será otro cantar.

\- Quítate de encima, Potter

Harry no se mueve un centímetro. Draco lo ha vuelto a mirar, algo fastidiado, y sus ojos son profundamente plata, del tipo de profundo que te pierde, y es curioso que hasta ahora no se haya fijado en ellos. Draco suspira, porque vamos, este es tu plan, tío, seducir al chico maravilla y tenerlo de tu lado, pero- pero- pero no puede. 

\- Hablo en serio, Potter, me estás aplastando.

Esta vez Harry niega con la cabeza. Las hormonas que se liberan cuando peleamos son las mismas que se producen cuando estás excitado, ¿sabías? Pues, ahora lo sabes. Draco puede sentir la erección de Harry contra su pierna y su respiración, apenas recuperada, vuelve a ser inestable. 

\- Pott-

Y entonces, todos estos meses de peleas y burlas, pagan. Harry lo besa y Draco se permite regresarle el beso, y es un beso lleno de la energía destructiva que irradian cuando están juntos, cuando discuten, cuando pelean- es algo que es sólo suyo, y que no va a acabar bien.

Hermione le preguntó a Harry hace unos días qué, qué era lo que hacía que estuviese tan obsesionado con Malfoy. Que qué tenía que le impedía a Harry hacer su vida normal sin pensar en él.

Harry no pudo contestar.


End file.
